


Over the Sink

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood issues, Daily Phlint, M/M, love is forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the Daily Phlint phenomenon started by the amazing and wonderful @Twangcat!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Over the Sink

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Daily Phlint phenomenon started by the amazing and wonderful @Twangcat!

Phil stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, the search for his reading glasses forgotten at the sight of Clint, standing over the sink, eating the last of the mashed potatoes straight from the pot. 

“Ish yisn’t bot ie blooks blike,” Clint mumbled through his mouthful of food. 

“If you were still hungry,” Phil said, “you’re always welcome to have a second or third helping.” 

Shaking his head, Clint put the pot in the sink, grabbed his glass,  took a long drink of water, and swallowed. “It’s just …” Three more sips. “I have this thing, I guess.” He turned and leaned against the counter, avoiding Phil’s eyes. “About leftovers. Nat says it’s a learned behavior …” 

Phil crossed the space in three steps and pulled Clint close. “I love you,” he said. “You can eat as much as you want, whenever you want. I promise you’ll never go hungry while I’m around.” 

Strong arms tightened around Phil’s waist as Clint buried his nose in the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil stroked along the soft cotton that covered Clint’s back and felt him relax in Phil’s hold. 

 “I know, I do, but …,” Clint finally said with a sigh, “… your mashed potatoes are too good to go to waste. It’s ranch dressing mix, I bet.”

“If I tell you the secret Coulson family recipe, I’d have to kill you … or keep you forever,” Phil replied, well aware when Clint was changing the subject to avoid talking about an issue. “Since Nick values you as an asset, guess that means we go with the forever  option.”

“Okay,” Clint answered. “Forever it is.” 

 


End file.
